Can You Taste The Rainbow?
by KiwiStar
Summary: A group of friends are dicussing their problems when Jeff walks and informs them that....Skittles are the ticket to happiness?


**Okay this is a short oneshot that I just came up with, lol. Um enjoy and remember that this is all light-hearted fun, lol. Read and review:)**

* * *

Can You Taste the Rainbow? Do you Feel the Power of Happiness?

CM Punk, John Morrison, Adam Copeland, and Matt Hardy sat, staring solemnly at the wall. Something wasn't adding up for our Smackdown Superstars. How could all four of them be completely miserable all at the same time? Suddenly the door opened and a miserable looking Jay walked in. "Can I join you?"

Adam shrugged and they all scooted down to make room for the other Canadian. "Sure, misery loves company."

"What happened to you guys?"

"I missed Desperate Housewives!" Punk sighed.

"Everybody's calling me old." Matt stated.

"I'm on crutches and Vince said I have to stay here for a few more weeks so no Canada for me."

There was a long silence before Jay frowned. "What about you, John?"

"I have a zit on my face!" John whipped his head around to look at his friends. It was true, a red bump had erupted on John's nose.

"No amount of makeup is going to cover _that_." Jay bit his lip.

"I know!" John looked on the verge of tears. "What about you?"

"Well, Vince is thinking about giving the title to Ryder."

"That dork who used to hang with me?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Jay sighed.

Five minutes of sulking later…

"Yo, guys, what's up?" Jeff sang as he walked into the locker room to see his friends and brother on the verge of tears. "Apparently nothing good." He muttered to himself as he popped another Skittle into his mouth.

He sat next to the guys. "Tell me your problems."

"Our lives are sucking. Matt's an old fart, Adam's a homesick cripple, Punk missed Desperate Housewives, Jay might lose his title to Ryder-"

"Ryder's the dork who used to be obsessed with Adam, right?" Jeff interrupted and Adam nodded. "Okay, proceed."

"And I HAVE A ZIT ON MY FACE!" John finished, turning to look at Jeff. Jeff winced at the red button on John's nose. "Is anything up with you?"

"Well, first of all, I feel real sorry for all of you. Secondly, I'm fine." He shrugged and ate another handful of Skittles.

"How can you be _fine?_ you're surrounding by a cloud of controversy and rumors and all that." Punk asked.

Jeff laughed and rose the bag. "Dude, it's all in the Skittles. They are the ticket to happiness." He passed a few out a few to each person and they ate them hesitantly. "Feel better?" He asked once they had all swallowed their respective sugary candy.

"Well, I'm still old." Matt replied.

"I still might lose the title to Ryder." Jay frowned.

"I'm still a homesick cripple." Adam gazed down at his foot, which was molded into a cast, signed by many of the wrestlers.

"I still have a zit on my face." John covered his nose self-consciously.

"Hey, it turns out I Tivo'd Desperate housewives at home, I'm all covered!" Punk announced as he pocketed his cell phone. "Give me those!" Punk tackled the unsuspecting Jeff for his Skittles while Adam tried to hobble as fast as he could out of the carnage. He, Jay, Matt, and John stood off to the side, gazing at the situation in wonder.

"Wow, Punk is _vicious_ when he misses Desperate Housewives, and know that he has found the so called 'ticket to happiness', he'll do anything to get it." Jay shook his head in amazement.

"Did you really expect the Skittle thing to work?" Matt asked.

"It's Jeff, anything is possible." Adam shrugged.

"What am I supposed to do about my nose?"

"C'mon, Rudolph, let's see if one of the Diva's has concealer to match your L.A. complexion. You know, you probably looked like a marshmallow before you got a tan." Matt grabbed John's wrist and began lugging him out of the room.

"I have got to see this." Jay laughed and followed them.

"Wait for me!" Adam called out, hobbling as best as he could out the door.

And they all lived happily ever after. Even if they were on the verge of losing a title, being old, being crippled and homesick, having a Rudolph nickname-worthy zit, or missing Desperate Housewives. Okay, I lied, maybe they lived not-so-happily ever after.

The End


End file.
